The Watchers View
by Mieco
Summary: Rei takes over the world and a mutiny brakes lose yet his powers holds stong can anyone stop him?
1. revelations

Me: okay I'm gunna do it!  
  
Marie: ~raises an eyebrow ~ do what?  
  
Me: I'm gunna write a story where Rei takes over the world and has to be stopped!  
  
Marie: @.@ I thought that was all a joke!  
  
Me: ~ignores Marie~ ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Disclaimer: trust me I don't own it. The whole world would cower if I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Chap one:  
  
Revelations.  
  
~ look what I'm about to tell you is illegal since you aren't the king or his lords. You must promise to help his REAL friends end his evil reign and bring back the real him. But first you must help us find a way to set his lords free, only they can bring out the real him. but first we must rebuild the lost shells of our friends.  
  
Now I know that you're all wondering why I'm not helping them, the truth is I can't .. I wish I could but its against all of my strong laws, you see I'm an angel, no not a guardian angel, just your everyday angel watcher my job is to watch and inform their guardians when theirs trouble, as you can tell by now I watch I'm always silent, I can not lie.. I must never interfere.  
  
Now I suppose I should let you in on what's happening well you see, it all started last year..~  
  
*Master, can you not sense the power! It's unbelievable..*  
  
Rei looked down at Driger's bit **yes Driger I can sense the power but, why do we need all that?**  
  
Driger's bit glowed lightly *to make the world happy again..*  
  
~ And that's really the last we ever heard from that Rei, the Rei we all see now is cold and never lets anyone do anything, you see I wish I could help but I can't so in my worry an concern I traveled threw to this world to beg for your help because in My world life is controlled all by one person..  
  
My name to those who care is Miriam.~  
  
~in the palace~  
  
Rei clenched his fist together and frowned his left foot tapping the floor impatiently. "Open the door right now Tyson its time for dinner! Every one is waiting on your arrival Max, and Kai arrived just two minutes ago."  
  
Tyson sat huddled in his bed his tears drying from the earlier Cry. He turned to the Door where he knew Rei was standing and gulped "I'm not feeling well please continue dinner on without me, I'm sorry your highness."  
  
Rei's eyes softened everyone in the castle maybe even further knew that Tyson, Max and Kai meant the world to him. He'd never do anything to hurt them and he got them everything anyone's heart could desire. except one thing. freedom.  
  
"Okay Tyson, but I want you to stay in bed and I'll send for the best doctor to help you. Don't forget that I'm here for you. don't worry I'll tell Kai and Max the bad news. And remember call me Rei." Rei turned and walked to the dinning hall. His long ponytail hemmed with gold swayed with each step he took, but the thing that caught everyone's eye was the small tear trickling down his cheek.  
  
~In Tyson's room~  
  
Tyson weakly smiled, and pulled the covers over his head. 'I know that your still their Rei you always act the way you used to be around me Kai and Max. why can't you stay that way and let everything go back to normal.'  
  
*Tyson, are you okay?* asked Dragoons worried Voice  
  
Tyson Sniffled **Ya Dragoon. I just miss the good old days and all this crying gave me a headache, I just made myself sick so I guess this is the pain I deserve.**  
  
Dragoon sighed and looked at his Masters thin form 'I feel so sorry for them Tyson isn't the only one affected poor Kai looks like a ghost and Max never smiles anymore. I wish their was a way to help.'  
  
A pale glow surrounded Tyson's Bedroom window and their on the seat sat a the most beautiful girl you'd ever see her green hair and emerald eyes were the only colored things on her, her white wings and white dress glowed lightly like the child in it ~I hope that someone is able to make Dragoons wish come true~  
  
Tyson drifted into an uneasy sleep his blue covers grasped tightly in his left hand while his right hand held lightly on to Dragoons bit.  
  
~in the Dinning hall~  
  
Rei Sat Down beside Max and Kai who were both eyeing their full plates with tired Eyes. "I see you two haven't started yet why?" asked Rei his voice quiet so that only those two could hear what he said.  
  
Max looked up at Rei his blue eyes held only sadness "I'm not hungry right now.I'm sorry"  
  
Kai fiddled with his fork and sighed "the food looks great but I'm not feeling well my stomach hurts."  
  
Rei looked down at his bit witch was beside his plate and frowned ** Driger what am I doing wrong**  
  
Driger frowned and looked into his Masters hurt Eyes * nothing Rei their all Just sick I suggest getting them all doctors and send them to bed.*  
  
Rei smiled and thanked Driger before looking at Kai and Max "you two go straight up to bed I'll call for a doctor and send him up."  
  
~up the stairs~  
  
Kai and Max stood at the top of the stairs, a tired look in their eyes.  
  
"You think Tyson's okay Kai?" Max softly asked.  
  
Kai turned to Max and smiled lightly "ya he probably cried himself sick again."  
  
Max Nodded and walked towards his room "night Kai."  
  
Kai nodded to Max and went to his room slowly and quietly, hutting the door ** Dranzer can you please warn me when Rei is coming if I'm still awake?**  
  
Dranzer looked at his softened master and nodded *yes I will, and don't worry Rei will change back I promise*  
  
Kai picked up Dranzer's bit and took it with him and placed it gently on his bed side table.  
  
Dranzer watched Kai settle down for a nap. ~poor Kai. Rei's totally destroyed him now.~ Dranzer's Ears picked up an argument erupting in the hall *Master?*  
  
Kai's softened breathing told him all he needed to know *sleep well Master*  
  
~to Max~  
  
Max sat huddled under his covers, Dracile's bit lay on his pillow watching her master's shivering form **Dracile?**  
  
Dracile Turned to her master, worry evident in the turtles eyes *yes Max?*  
  
Max sniffled and lay down in a ball below his pillow ** why did Rei take away all of our other friends? He's the old Rei around us but anyone else.and it seems like he turns into this whole different person.**  
  
*Rei Changed because Drigger convinced him total power was good.*  
  
** oh** Max closed his eyes.  
  
~as you can tell the lords are not happy and the King watched them constantly. is their any hope?~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me: their we go I wrote the first chapter I cant wait until the fun starts! ~smiles~  
  
Marie: can cause some how you're going to put mutiny in the story.  
  
Jewel: really?  
  
Erin: ~is reading chapter~ people should review to tell her to continue or not.  
  
Me: yes please do!  
  
Mieco!! 


	2. Forgiving and plotting

Me: Okay here's the second chapter to when Rei takes over the world. I hope people are still reading this  
  
Marie: do I count?  
  
Me: I don't know ya never know!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not I repent do not own Beyblade other people do but NOT ME.  
  
Rei Growled and slammed his fist onto the small coffee table in front of him 'how dare they think that I wouldn't know what's going on in my own kingdom. Who do they think I am!'  
  
A maid quietly knocked on the door, a smirk on her face 'I'm so gunna kill them all do I look like I wanted to pretend to be a maid, their plan isn't even working he wont let anyone near the lords unless he's present.'  
  
Rei looked over to the door and nodded acknowledging that he knew she was their "yes Silema?"  
  
"your majesty Tyson has woken up and he feels a little hungry what would you like done?" Silema bowed her head a small grin across her face 'Tyson's so hungry he told the guards outside of his bed room door that he would eat them soon...I wish that they didn't have to put on these acts to make Rei happy.'  
  
Rei looked up , glancing at Drigger he opened up the link. Drigger...  
  
yes Rei Dragoon confirms what the child has told you. So you better save him. Drigger laughed as Rei smirked.  
  
"I'll handle it thank you Silema you may go to bed now."  
  
Silema bowed once and left she slowly made her way don't the steps to the kitchen. She looked around one making sure no one saw her and slipped out. Once out of the castle grounds she slipped out of her working clothes. Silema sighed and picked up a pair of shorts and slipped them on, next she picked up her tank top and pulled it over her head. 'dang its cold'  
  
A soft voice giggled in the distance "right on time do you have any news?"  
  
Silema shook her head and stalked toward the meeting area a glare plastered on her face "Rei wont let anyone near them unless he's around so I never have a chance of talking to them alone. And when Rei is in meetings I'm making lunch for him and his 'lords'. I hate saying that it makes me feel like their his property and not real people at all. Its really sad." Silema looked up at the gathered 'teams' long since broken up because of the new rules. "where's Robert?"  
  
Oliver sighed "he got pulled into another meeting with Rei I have to go to one tomorrow so please don't expect me here."  
  
Enrique pulled out a small folder "Rei passed several new laws in Europe hoping that we would start to cooperate instead I think a rebellion might have started. That thought isn't good though because it would end out badly his power would over rule us all again, And with Dranzer, Dracile, and Dragoon out of the picture because of citron circumstances things would end in disaster for our side."  
  
Ozuma sighed "well I guess then all we can do Is hide in the shadows and plan for now. Mariah would Rei hire you as a maid to?"  
  
Mariah raised and eye brow and nodded slowly "why?"  
  
"Because maybe having two on the inside will help our side even more well have double the chance." Ozuma watched Mariah sigh in defeat and nod her head "then it's settled you'll apply tomorrow morning try to get in as a live in maid like Silema. Mean while I'll open up a bar in town and keep an eye on the citizens down here and tell you all their reactions."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ozuma when we get Tyson, Kai and Max on our side how are we going to get them into the plan if they aren't allowed to leave the castle?" asked Tala his blues peering into Ozuma's.  
  
"when the time comes we will think about that. For now we concentrate on everyone's feelings about this change and how to help Tyson and the gang." Ozuma sighed "okay I know I'm gunna regret asking this but what happened to Kenny."  
  
Silema grinned "Rei has Kenny on staff as a scribe so he is silent and never says a word he has the smallest room in the castle even maids and butlers have bigger rooms. Dizzy is in denial about the whole thing and is used to look up information for Rei. Some say this is Rei's form of revenge for all the times Kenny insulted him and told him how to do things."  
  
Ozuma shook his head a small grin on his face "figures Rei would keep him after all he dose have some use. Very little but still."  
  
Silema stood up from the log she had satten down on and yawned "look I have to go I still have to work tomorrow so I need my sleep."  
  
Everyone waved good bye as she walked off, Silema quickly changed and ran back to the castle careful to stay out of people's view she couldn't afford to be caught after all her 'king' had personally told her to get to bed.  
  
with Tyson and Rei  
  
Tyson thanked Rei for the soup and smiled lightly. 'I'm happy that Rei's happy so I'll try to accept what's happened.'  
  
Rei smiled down at Tyson relief shone in his Eyes. "well goodnight Tyson I'll see you, Max and Kai at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
Tyson nodded and headed to his room. He picked up his cell phone (An: yes phones exist it's like the year 2004 so all electronics exist!) and dialed Kai, and Max's numbers 'I hope there up'  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and reached for his phone "hello?"  
  
Max unlike Kai glared at the offending ringing object and answered it just to shut it up "Yes?"  
  
Tyson sighed "sorry if I woke you both up but I have to say something..."  
  
Max and Kai both raised an eye brow and looked down at their bit beasts who just looked blandly back at them a lot of help you are! What is it Tyson?"  
  
Tyson started laughing "you realize you both said that at the same time? Anyway I'm gunna Except what happed and hope something good happens in turn and I understand if you both hate me for doing this."  
  
Kai looked down at Dranzer and smiled lightly "I'll try it two you never know he might go back to the normal Rei if we just give time and trust"  
  
Max nodded to his glowing bit beast "I'll try to Kai might be right this might actually help things out for us and Rei."  
  
Tyson smiled "thanks guys"  
  
Max Coughed "well I better get to bed Rei's gunna expect us at breakfast since we missed supper so you better not sleep in Tyson!"  
  
Tyson mock sighed "Maxie what little faith you must have in me what do you take me for!"  
  
Kai smirked "we take you for a lug that never gets any sleep so sleep and then when tomorrow come will see what happens then no use in worrying until then."  
  
Tyson chuckled "okay, okay talk to you two both tomorrow then I hope you both sleep well!"  
  
Max smiled "the same goes to both of you as well night." All three of them shut off their phones.  
  
Max opened his chest and berried his cell phone under all his cloths and slammed the lid shut. "ha I dare you to ring again you evil phone!"  
  
master are you okay? asked Dracile  
  
Yes why?  
  
your yelling at a phone that's off .  
  
oh  
  
Hello again its me here with an update on the problem at hand its seems our dear boys have decided to give Rei another chance in hopes that he'll change back to normal. I hope that's their wish comes true. And what about the people trying to help them do you think that they can do it? I hope so for the whole worlds sake.  
  
with Rei  
  
Drigger Tyson seems better now. I hope that he stays happy. Rei flipped through the completes from France Oliver is going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Drigger nodded yes Oliver is and I told you They just didn't feel well you'll see they'll be their old self again in no time. Kenny is standing at the door.  
  
Rei looked up "good right on time I need these three pages done in good copy by tomorrow morning I'll see you then night."  
  
Kenny nodded and dashed down the hallway to his small room and flipped on the light as he steep over scatted papers on the floor I hate this new way of life why me!  
  
Kenny carefully opened Dizzy and sighed okay Dizzy time to get up we have work to do...  
  
Dizzy growled "more work in the middle of the night how many times have I told you put your foot down Rei is just another regular guy your treating him like he's king!"  
  
Kenny just sighed again 'Dizzy when will you wake up and understand what going on...'  
  
With Oliver  
  
Oliver sat in his Carriage and sighed 'I'm at least a night early for this meeting...some how I know he's gunna make me change something soon this is so unfair...' Oliver looked at the houses all with a symbol on the side of the building showing the status of the person living there.  
  
Color status:  
  
Yellow- Has a job supports own family and children both men and women work.  
  
Green- only Man works his wife watches children  
  
Red- Rich has maid hired  
  
Orange-poor barely able to keep a job  
  
And basically if you didn't live in a house you were branded brown- poor.  
  
Oliver started at the pink strip of tape on the door in disbelief 'Rei how could you! Now the person with cancer and other such aliments can't try to be normal...you're a monster not one bit human this is sick.' Oliver singled to the driver to leave this neighbor hood he could bear to imagine the sight of people avoiding the house for fear of the plague. Even if they knew it wasn't contagious.  
  
To Ozuma:  
  
'I know we will find a way to bring back the old Rei even if it's the last thing we do. Although this has taught us a lesson Power is a thing that can make anyone greedy...even the nicest person in the world couldn't resist the power and hunger it promised them...'  
  
in this world many people experience many emotions and come across hard times but did each of the people hurt by one mans Choice have to be brought into it? My thought is no but what can I say you aren't even supposed to know I exist...one whisper and all may be lost because they all have to serve the punishment I get. And the only punishment that would hurt is watching the people I tried to help get hurt even more...so I will stay silent I hope someday a brave person will raise their voice to protest and help save hundred's of people from this nightmare that is my wish...  
  
Me: that's all for this chapter!  
  
Marie: praise the silence the typing has stopped!  
  
Me: . sometimes Marie your to evil!  
  
Marie: sticks tongue out whatever please review  
  
Mieco! 


End file.
